The Monster Deep Within
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: 3 years after Valtor was "defeated" by Bloom and the Winx, he is found bruised and broken on Earth. The only thing different is that Valtor doesn't remember anything. But his savior should've known better. Because even amnesia can't hide the monster deep within. ***Challenge from foxchick1. This will be a short story with short chapters.
1. Awaken

**A/N: So this is my long over-due response to foxchick1's Winx Club challenge. I'm planning on it being those 2-3 chapter kind of thing. I tried to keep the chapters short. It's not that great, but at least I tried. ***I also noticed that people call Valtor "Baltor". It's not that I have a problem with it, I just prefer using "Valtor" instead, so bear with me will ya? :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. All credit goes to Iginio Straffi**

* * *

Blood. That was all he saw. The sticky liquid was clamped and dried up against his skin, making it tighter than it actually was. The salty smell tickled his nose, and made him feel sick. But it was a good kind of sick. Something he couldn't explain.

After a few seconds of staring at the dried up blood covering his skin, he finally looked around the room that he was in. It was a cream colored room, and didn't have much furniture in it besides the bed he was laying in, and the brown dresser on the other side.

He tried to sit up. He really did, but his head felt like it had been shot endless times with a variety of bullets. When he finally gave up, he lay against the head board of the bed, and moved his eyes back and forth in confusion.

 _Where am I? What's happening?_

He looked down at his bare chest and noticed a huge bandage wrapped around the area close to his heart. The bandage was tight against his chest, but instead of having red blood on it, it was stained with an ashy black.

It was almost as if he was blasted by something.

He tried to sit up once more and began prying off the bandage around his chest, yanking it off and throwing it on the ground. Looking down at the area where the bandage once was, he saw the skin that had been under it.

It was all burned up, and tiny pieces of flesh were ripped open, revealing some boned. Black veins appeared around the bruise, and around the area was purple and blue. He yelped in pain as the bruise began to bleed once more, a stinging sensation appearing greatly.

All of a sudden, the wooden door in the front of the room opened wildly, revealing a woman in her early 30's with pastel-purple colored hair. The woman ran towards him, laying him back down and getting a new bandage to wrap around him.

She tended to his wound gently, and by the time she was done, he felt much better. The girl looked up at him, her green-blue eyes looking at him in awe. "You woke up." The woman said in amazement "You're actually alive."

He looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked, still not knowing what was happening. "What's going on? Where am I?"

The girl looked at him for a few moments, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She tucked a strand of light purple hair behind her ear. "One day I found you at my front door. You had a huge hole in the middle of your chest, and I was able to patch it up a little bit since I'm a doctor."

She paused before speaking. "You went into comatose…and stayed that way for 3 years. Even though three years have already passed, your wound kept on opening up and bleeding. It was very…strange. You bled black blood, not red. And your veins were a strange color. You only woke up now."

"Your head was also pretty bad. You must've hit it on the cement when you collapsed at my door. I stitched it up for you to stop the bleeding."

He nodded slightly, trying to take steady breaths while taking in all of the information that was being given to him. "You still haven't told me where I am." He said, looking back at the woman.

"Oh, right" she said, nodding. "You're in Gardenia. I don't believe that I've introduced myself yet. My name is Elle. I've been taking care of you for about 3 years now. Where are you from?"

He paused to think about his answer. "I…I don't know"

"Okay…" the girl said nodding. "Do you know how you got here?"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't _remember anything_."

"Hmm." Elle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Do you at least know your name?"

This time, he nodded. He bit his lip, trying to make sure his name was actually his. It sounded familiar, so he assumed that it was anyway. "Valtor." He said, taking slow and deep breaths. " _My name is Valtor."_

* * *

 **A/N: That was the first chapter. It's incredibly short, but at least it's something. The next chapter should be uploaded in a couple of days. Thank you.**

 **-Anne**


	2. Snap and Crack

**A/N: So this is my first "T"- rated story. The only reason I changed the rating is because of the violence and descriptive ways I portrayed death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. All credit goes to Iginio Straffi.**

* * *

Valtor watched Elle walk around the room gathering supplies from the closet, cabinets, and under the bed. He looked to see what it was that she was getting, but wasn't able to see very well due to the fact that Elle was pretty much preventing him from doing so.

After a few more minutes of scurrying around the room, she dumped everything she had picked up and into a black bucket, and went outside of the room one more time before coming back in again. Valtor chose not to ask Elle what it was that she was gathering. She would tell him when she wanted to.

A sharp pain shot up and down has back, earning a pained yelp from Valtor. The pain felt like electricity was coursing through his body, burning its way into his bones and spine. The pain made him feel numb and was, oddly enough, seemingly familiar.

The pain subsided slowly, but then came back again once more.

Valtor slid off the bed slowly, dragging the pale sheets and comforter with him. Elle stared back at him, watching from afar while writing something down on a clip board. Grasping his head tightly, Valtor looked up at Elle through his hands, pure anger flashing through his eyes.

Elle was just standing there, doing nothing but watch him go through pain. She watched him, observed his every move—every flinch and yelp, and then proceeded on writing all of what she saw onto the thin notebook on the clip board.

Valtor sat there, watching—waiting, for Elle to do something. He couldn't do anything but sit and scream as the pain came and gone. She was the person who had been looking after him all of the years he'd been out. She should know what to do

" Why are you just standing there?" he said, clenching his teeth tightly as he tried to with-stand the pain. "Help me. Do something. Anything! Just make it stop!" it was more of an order than a plea.

Elle looked back at her board and shook her head lightly. "I am studying you and your behavior against the pain that you are feeling now. I am sorry, but you must wait for the pain to subside on its own."

"NO!" he said loudly. He stood up carefully, collapsing once more and falling onto his knees, before proceeding on crawling towards her. "Make it stop!" suddenly, he felt himself jolt up, and then bend backwards. Is hand twisted around, the sound of it cracking loud and audible.

Valto moved his neck to the left and to the right, cracking the uncomfortable knots in his neck and the area around it. It seemed as though the air was getting thicker, his chest becoming tighter. It felt as though he was choking on air, all of a sudden he felt angry.

Anger boiled through his blood, coursed through his veins, made up his very soul. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden he was overcome by anger for something he couldn't recall. His anger was so great, he felt the sudden need to wreak havoc, create fear, and cause another person pain.

He felt his eyes becoming darker, his blood run colder. Looking over towards his arm, he found the dark black veins he had seen earlier becoming bigger, darker. His pale, ghostly white hands shook violently. He needed to kill.

Doing a once over of the room once more, he suddenly set eyes on his next prey. Elle would be his next victim.

And like a hungry lion thirsty for the blood and meat of its victim, he shot back up and ran towards Elle, taking her by the neck and looking at her hard. He grabbed the sides of her head violently, shaking it back and forth.

Elle screamed in pain as Valtor moved his sharp- pointy nails over towards the sides of her neck. He pushed his nails into her neck, feeling them go through the fleshy skin of the woman in his grasp. Elle screamed frantically, begging, pleading for him to let her go.

That was her worst mistake. The begging and pleading of her life only made Valtor want more.

He yanked his fingers out of her neck quickly, fresh red blood spattering onto their faces as he moved his fingers up to her eye sockets. A sick, menacing smile spread throughout Valtor's face as he pushed his thumbs into the sockets of Elle's eyes, ripping every loose piece of skin inside of it.

Her screaming had resulted to more than that. The woman tried to fight back, taking his arms and trying to get his hands out of her. She twisted and turned frantically, fighting her hardest for her life.

Valtor removed his fingers from her eyes, and took a look at what he'd done. Elle was bleeding violently, blood seeping out of the tiny holes he had made with his fingers in her neck. Her eyes were even more horrid, most of the blood coming out of them and flowing onto her face.

Elle would definitely die because of that. She was losing too much blood.

Surely, Elle took the opportunity to try to escape, but Valtor was too quick for her. He took her neck and held the side of her head before-

 _Snap._

The sound of her neck cracking echoed through his ears, sounding like the best type of music anyone could listen to. The sight of her body suddenly collapsing brought a sudden jolt of excitement through him. He needed more.

To see pain, to cause it…this was what he was. Although Valtor couldn't remember what he was before his memory loss, or what he did, he knew this was what he was made to do.

He was a monster. A killer. He enjoyed seeing people suffer and go through pain. This is what he was. He felt the dark magic coursing through his veins, the need to cause more death still fresh within him. And although Valtor wasn't in the Magic Dimension anymore, he would still find a way to cause people pain.

 _And there was nothing anyone could do, and nobody to stop him._

* * *

 **A/N: So I finally settled with this being a two-shot! This story is now complete, and if any of you would like anymore, please notify me in the reviews and I will consider doing a one-shot for it! Special thanks to foxchick1 for creating the challenge! The challenge was accepted, and now...complete! Thank you, and see ya around the net!**

 **-Anne**


End file.
